


Six Zeros

by icashedin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Long Shot, M/M, OTP Feels, PWP without Porn, Some Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's roommate is frantic about his timer going off at work.<br/>And why wouldn't he be?<br/>He doesn't want anything to do with Kevin Owens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Zeros

Dean slams his thumbs against the buttons in a frenzy, his brows knitted in concentration. The sound of his roommate swinging the door open is startling, jolting Dean away from his game.

“Fuck man, I didn’t expect you," Dean says catching his breath.    
He reaches down to grab the dropped controller.   
“It’s  _him_!" Dean’s roommate hisses.  
The couch hissing along with him as his body flops onto it.    
Dean throws a confused glance at the younger man as he goes into a rant about a man he works with, Kevin Owens.   
“He's so arrogant and not to mention annoying too!”   
The exasperation in his roommate's voice growing.   
"Seth, get to the point. What exactly happened with this Owens?"   
Dean sees the fear in Seth's eyes before the response.   
"My timer went off today."   
Dean’s face becomes pale.   
“I-I heard his goes off so I ran," Seth starts sobbing.    
Dean hides his twisted expression.  
“Why did you run,” Dean asks in a careful voice.     
“Are you ‘posed to hate your soulmate?”   
Dean taps his collarbone.   
“I don’t know much about soulmates." 

***

00:00:00

_It’s someone else…_

Dean, slumped against the bathtub, scratches at the zeros on his wrist. Those six zeros have mocked him for the past five years. He had a normal timer once, a countdown until he would meet his soulmate. Yet, during the walk-through of Seth Rollins’ apartment that all changed. His timer was acting up. The numbers skipped ahead every time Seth smiled at him or if Dean laughed at a bad joke. The weirdest thing occurred when Seth and Dean locked eyes for the first time. The numbers on his wrist erased completely. When he looked back down, he saw the six zeros. Sweat collected around his hairline. He waited for Seth to break the silence and tell Dean what he knew to be true. They were soulmates, meant to be. A smile crept up Seth’s lips as Seth made his last bad joke of the day. He said it is easy for people to live together because of the timers since everyone knows there is a move out date. The memory now makes Dean nauseous. He has always kept his timer a secret, the fear that he might be broken keeps him from showing Seth.

_This Owens guy can’t be the one. I’m his soulmate, I have to be._

***

“Gonna run away again today?”   
Seth clears his throat and looks around the comic book store to see Kevin.   
“W-What?"  
“Half blonde so half a brain. Right, I’ll speak slowly then. I…heard...timer…you…ran…off,” Kevin ends with a smirk while he flashes his wrist.   
The tops of Seth’s cheeks turn a bright shade of red as he heads behind the counter.   
“I didn’t hear—“  
“An empty head and a bad liar, that’s the making of a great soulmate.” Kevin cuts Seth off, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Well I didn’t pick you! You’re stupid and I-I don’t like you anyway!” Seth whines as he stomps off.    
“Seth, you’re gonna make me cry. Please, come back to me lover,” Kevin deadpans.

The lone man listens for the sound of his co-worker. His face remains cautious as always. As he glances over to where Seth disappeared, there is a trace of longing in his usually guarded hazel eyes.

***

A hesitant knock stirs Dean from restless sleep.

“Come in.”   
 Seth peeks in.  
“You sleepin?”   
“Not now.”   
Dean still heavy with sleep rubs his eyes.   
“I’ll go…”  
Dean sighs, “Somethin’ bothering ya?”   
Seth enters the room, stopping awkwardly at the foot of his bed.  
“Yeah, work today.”   
He watches Seth stare at his timer.  
“Wanna talk about it?”   
Seth looks up at him with glossy eyes, as if he is on the verge of tears.   
“There’s space for two, if ya want…”  
Seth smiles and without hesitation curls up next to him.   
“Thanks,” Seth breathes.  
Dean hums, wrapping his arm around his friend.

“Dean…wait…”   
Seth touches the timer on Dean's wrist.   
Dean yanks his arm back. His face going blank.  
“When did you met? Why didn’t you tell—“

 _Now or never Ambrose…_ Dean tells himself _._  
  
Dean pins Seth’s shoulders to bed and presses his mouth in wild desperation against Seth’s. 

Seth closes his eyes as a warmth spreads through him. For years, he saw Dean as hard and tough. A man who might not even need a soulmate. That kind of man would not have the kind of lips he is kissing now. Dean's lips feel perfect between his, soft and yielding yet capable of taking control. A quiet moan rises from him as Dean deepens the kiss and nips at his tongue.

  
At once, Seth pushes Dean off.  
“What the fuck?”   
Embarrassment starts coursing through Dean like a brush fire.   
“My timer’s like this because of you,” Dean spats.    
“No, it—you, something’s broken. I have a soulmate. It’s—no, not you,” Seth stammers while shoving Dean off of him.   
Dean’s face flattens and those blue eyes become stoic.   
“I’m broken…”  
Seth, off of the bed, sighs as he glances back at Dean.   
“Not broken. I mean, Kevin’s timer…you’re my friend…ya know? It came out wrong.”   
“No, I fucking get it. I am broken. Good night.” Dean says in an icy conversation ending voice.   
Seth's hand flutters back down towards his body as he chews his bottom lip and heads to the door. 

_What did I just do?_

***

Seth walks into work two days later and when he isn't disgusted by Kevin it is odd.

_Has Dean's silent treatment affected my brain?_

“Morning lover,” Kevin greets Seth with a fake smile.   
“Why are you always so mean to me?” he whines.  
“You’re the only grown man I’ve met that whines and pouts.”   
“I don’t!”   
Seth stomps his foot on the ground, his face a slight shade of red.  
“Are you throwing a fit?”   
“Ugh, no. You never say anything nice to me. Aren’t you ‘posed to?”  
“Can I see the soulmate contract detailing all I’m supposed to do?” Kevin retorts, growing amused with Seth's childish behavior.   
“You just…you’re supposed to know these things!" Seth huffs.   
“Since I’m the only one that knows things, I’m gonna go handle the shipment in the back then.”   
Kevin laughs heading to the backroom, ignoring Seth slamming his hand on the counter.

After tapping his foot impatiently for twenty minutes, Seth justifies leaving the front unattended. He finds Kevin in the back hunched over a stack of boxes. A devilish smile creeps up on Seth's face as he saunters over to the oblivious Kevin.

_I know a way to make him stop being mean._

Seth taps Kevin’s shoulder lightly. He whips around, narrowing his eyes at Seth. Before Kevin is able to begin whatever snarky comment he has bubbling up, Seth grabs him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. Seth’s head begins fogging over, leaving him unable to figure out his next move. All he can focus on is the pair of lips attached to his. It takes a grunt from Kevin and the interruption of a wall against his back to shake him out of his stupor. Seth becomes aware of Kevin’s hands on his waist. He can feel Kevin's fingers fighting through the thin material of his shirt. A sensation Seth didn't know he'd ever need to feel. Kevin breaks away from the kiss. Despite being on the verge of passing out, Seth can’t contain the hoarse whimper he makes. Kevin lets Seth go. One strong soothing stroke from Kevin's thumb along his jawline and then he walks away. Seth now feels more confused than when the timer first went off.

“Let me know if that’s what soulmates are ‘pose to do, ok?” Kevin casually remarks over his shoulder with a wink before the door closes.

_I know I wasn’t supposed to feel something…_

***

Seth spends the following day in his room, tangled up in his bed sheets. Thoughts of both Dean and Kevin kept drifting in and out of his consciousness.

“You awake yet?”   
Dean's voice slips into the dark room.   
Seth drags the thin sheet over his head.  
“No.”  
“I’m finally speakin’ to you and you ignore me?”   
“It’s not what you think," Seth offers.   
Seth hears the sounds of footsteps drawing near.  
“Tell me then.”   
The heat of Dean's gaze through the sheet forces Seth to pull the sheet down.

Seth opens his mouth to explain the dreams he has in the past twelve hours. The dreams about Dean’s soft lips, intense eyes, and body that he craves to touch. He also needs Dean to know that he's not broken. But Seth also needs to know why or more like what is it about Dean that makes him want to do these things. Why is it that when Dean stares at him with those hungry eyes it makes him almost come undone right there?

The questions drain from his mind as Seth starts pulling Dean down towards his bed. Dean lets out a rumbling growl of desire as he climbs on top of Seth. Their mouths eagerly come together once more in a hot breathless kiss. Seth's heart pounds against his chest as his nail down rake along Dean's back. He urges Dean's body closer. Contact with Dean's bare skin electrifies him. His chest hair, his taunt back muscles, all of him intoxicating to Seth. He feels dizzy but needs more. This is the man that he has felt safe with every night for years. It is Dean who has made this place a home, he thinks. Dean's tongue slides in his mouth. Seth sucks on Dean's tongue as he thinks, this is right.

  
A light shines bright, illuminating Seth's face. Delicately, Seth unfurls himself from Dean's tight embrace. Surreptitiously, he gathers his clothes and shuts the door.

Kevin:  _Lover, I know you have no life. Meet me at the park near work in forty._  
Seth:  _Wat if I was busy?_  
Kevin:  _You busy? Look how fast you responded. Also, buy a dictionary.  
_ Seth:  _Watevr see u soon._

Seth's head swirls with images of Dean in his bed. Auburn hair brushing against his face. That raspy voice growling things Seth couldn't repeat to himself right now. At the same time, Seth cannot control the urge for Owens. Those light bruises on his waist have almost healed but he wants them back. He wants to hear 'lover' and not with Kevin's typical sarcastic undertones.

_Which of them is 'the one'?_

Seth's thought stop at the sight of Kevin walking up to him. A warm blush spreads across his cheeks. Seth notices Kevin has a hand tucked behind his back. The mere idea of Kevin concealing a surprise puts a sparkle in Seth's eyes. Kevin's eyes meets Seth's and he smiles at Seth, an genuine smile.

_Can I have both?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have held onto this fic for about ... two months now?  
> I wanted to wait until the semester was over until I jumped back in.  
> I tweaked it a little before posting and it turned out longer and still less smutty than I expected.  
> Overall, I hoped y'all enjoyed my take on the classic Tumblr Soulmate Timer post.  
> (I have never seen the movie on Netflix. I know it is out there though.)
> 
> Can't wait to catch up on all the lovely stuff i've seen posted up in the tags! (;  
> And as always, thank you for reading and leaving love on here and on my tumblr!


End file.
